1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fin array for heat dissipation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fin array applied in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As notebook PCs become thinner, there is less and less space for heat convection and heat dissipation design inside the case housing of the notebook PC. When it comes to high-frequency components, such as the CPU (central processing unit) and graphics processing chip, the heat dissipation design hits a bottleneck. Thus, the mainstream framework of heat dissipation design is to enhance average convection co-efficiency between heat dissipation and a centrifugal fan by increasing airflow output of the centrifugal fan.
FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of a conventional heat dissipation fin array. When cooling air 102 passes by a conventional extruded aluminum fin set 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a Poiseuille airflow 104 is created. Such a Poiseuille airflow 104 can generate a noise spectrum distribution 106 as illustrated in FIG. 1B. A higher summit point 106a of generated noise spectrum distribution 106 means a more uncomfortable noise is created.
When heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced, airflow is essentially accelerated. The stronger the airflow is, the more turbulent and noisy the wake flow is. Thus, a notebook PC manufacturer faces a challenge between noise and heat dissipation efficiency.